


Once In A Blue Moon - imported from SSA

by danceswithgary



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, First Time, M/M, Romance, hurt-comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-01
Updated: 2005-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/23081">Once In A Blue Moon</a></b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once In A Blue Moon - imported from SSA

**Author's Note:**

> Response to 2007 Halloween challenge at oldschoolclex. Many thanks to jakrar for her excellent beta work, as always. Any remaining mistakes are mine.

**SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:[Once In A Blue Moon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/23081)**


End file.
